I Still Care
by BlackWidow101
Summary: "There was always someone preventing Dolph from asking anything about their relationship. First Vickie, then AJ. But now there was no one. There was no one stopping him from admitting his true feelings." Dolph/Kaitlyn fluff. One-shot.


**This one-shot is inspired by the events of Monday, August 5, 2013 on Raw. Stepping out of my comfort zone to write this, so I really hope you enjoy! :)**

* * *

He couldn't believe his eyes. There Kaitlyn was, storming down the ramp. Sure, Dolph shouldn't have cared about it. AJ was now his ex. Kaitlyn and Dolph hadn't spoken since 2010. Yet he watched the two former friends attack each other outside the ring. They even spilled into the ring.

Dolph was shocked-for a lack of better term-and the events. Kaitlyn wasn't doing that for him. But he had this warm feeling inside of him that she still cared. It surprised him, how fast he was. He sprang into the cat fight, separating the two. Dolph and Kaitlyn caught eyes for just a moment. Then he turned away and was greeted by a clothesline from Langston.

Kaitlyn stared in awe. Rolling out of the ring, she watched as Big E Langston delivered the Big Ending and pin him. She screwed up..._again_. No wonder everyone was leaving her. AJ, Layla. She locked eyes with Dolph once again, confusion and frustration lining his pupils. God, she felt like crying. Kaitlyn, with a deep breath, took off. Racing through the backstage area, she found a balcony and leaned against the railing, letting the tears flow.

The old Dolph would've thrown a fit. After all, Kaitlyn did cost him the match. But instead, Dolph left ringside and searched for her. He actually was understanding, and wanted to make sure she was okay. He found her, sobbing as she leaned against the balcony railing. "Kaitlyn?" Dolph called softly.

She wiped away the tears from her eyes before turning to face him. "Hey," she sighed. She turned again. Dolph approached her, standing beside her and leaning on the railing. "I'm sorry," Kaitlyn said after a few moments, "I wanted to get my hands on AJ so badly. I completely didn't think about how I would affect your match."

"It's alright," said Dolph with a shake of his head. Without thinking, he wrapped an arm around her shoulder. "I'll get Big E another night."

"What happened to you?" Kaitlyn blurted out. The Dolph Ziggler she knew was cocky and self centered. So basically, he would be seething with rage and hate her with a passion. "Why are you so...nice?"

Dolph smirked. "Why? Do you miss me being mean?"

"No, it's just that I'm so used to you being a Show-Off," said Kaitlyn, "You all nice and comforting now. I'm just not used to it."

Now that he thought about it, why _did _he change? Sure, he acted the same. He was still thought highly of himself. He still was a Show-Off. The fans just happened to like him now, and he jus happened to embrace it. There wasn't really a reason-not one he could think of, at least.

"Quite frankly, neither am I," said Dolph with a shrug, "I guess I saw what everyone else saw. There were so many people holding me back. AJ, E, Vickie. I just got tired of it."

Kaitlyn looked at the ground at the mention of Vickie's name. He still remembered. He still remembered 2010, when Kaitlyn was on NXT and Dolph was Intercontinental Champion and Gurrerro's boyfriend. She liked him then. She liked his bad boy attitude, his looks, she just liked everything. There was the constant hugging and flirting. They even kissed once(of course AJ had to ruin that). Once Vickie ran Kaitlyn off and she started teaming with AJ, they lost touch. They didn't talk-until now.

"AJ and Vickie were always protective about their boyfriends," Kaitlyn said, staring out into the sea of skyscrapers. Dolph followed her gaze. A strong wind blew, sending shivers up his spine and sending Kaitlyn's hair everywhere. "Stupid wind," she muttered, getting Dolph to chuckle.

"I'm so glad I left them," said Dolph, "I'm driving in the solo lane, and I'm definitely going to enjoy the ride." Kaitlyn scoffed. She actually had missed this banter between the two. Dolph was always witty and funny. And Dolph knew that Kaitlyn could actually keep up with him.

"Maybe I could ride with you," said Kaitlyn suddenly. Dolph turned away to hide his blush. It didn't work, because Kaitlyn giggled and laughed as she said, "You blushed! That's so cute!"

"I just love being called cute," said Dolph sarcastically. Kaitlyn full out laughed at his response. He just loved seeing her happy. Who would've thought that Dolph still cared after all these years. "And I guess you can tag along."

"I can't wait," said Kaitlyn with a smile. She found herself pinching his cheek. "You should keep the 5 o' clock shadow. It looks cute on you."

"God Kaitlyn! Can't you use a different word?" Kaitlyn covered her mouth, giggling into it. It was an adorable sight. "I still care." He didn't know where it came from, but there it was, out in the air.

Kaitlyn looked up at him, confused. "What?"

"I still care," he repeated, "I still care about you. That's why I'm not all upset with you. I missed you after all these years." Kaitlyn let Dolph's words sink in. The last time they talked was in 2010. Sure, they'd seen each other afterward. But they had ignored each other.

There was always someone preventing Dolph from asking anything about their relationship. First Vickie, then AJ. But now there was no one. There was no one stopping him from admitting his true feelings. Dolph opened his arms and Kaitlyn jumped into them. She refused to let go, resting her head on his chest as he placed his chin on her head.

"Well this is unexpected," said Kaitlyn, looking up at him. Dolph shrugged. It was. He didn't expect to be on this balcony comforting an old flame. And he _surely _didn't expect for Kaitlyn to lean up and press her lips to his.

At first, his lips were hard on hers. But after a few moments, his lips turned soft against hers. This wasn't anything like their first kiss. Dolph adjusted his hands, pulling her closer. This feeling felt so good, so impossibly good, that he wanted it to last forever. They smiled through the kiss, letting their tongues explore each other's mouths. They were caught up in the moment. But they loved every second of it.

"Dolph!" Kaitlyn exclaimed after she let go. "What was that for!"

Dolph smirked. "You know you liked it."

"So?" She suddenly was so worried about the consequences of this. "What if someone saw us? What if _AJ _saw us?"

He smiled. "Who cares? I just want you." Kaitlyn giggled again. She let Dolph kiss her again, letting all her fears go into Dolph's warm eyes.

* * *

**This is what happens when you look up Dolph Ziggler and Kaitlyn on Tumblr while watching Miz TV. :P Actually, ****I'm so worried about this. But hey, it was a spur of the moment thing. I actually liked these two together. Not as much as Kaitmus, but still. Reviews are appreciated, so leave one! I may continue this if you all like it enough. Later! :)**

**BlackWidow101**


End file.
